3D Custom Girl
3D Custom Girl (３Ｄカスタム少女), often dubbed '3DCG', is a game developed by TechArts3D for designing a female character with 3d information. Its original focus was on adult content, but it has since been expanded in many ways such that it can simply be considered a character creation, posing, and animation program. System Requirements ;Supported OS :Windows 2000 / XP / Vista / 7 :DirectX9.0 - 100% operating environment ;CPU :Pentium4 1.4 GHz or higher recommended operating environment ;Free memory :128 MB or more. ;Graphics card :NVIDIA's Geforce FX5700 or more, ATI's RADEON 9600 or higher (More than GeForce Go 7800 graphics card for those who use a laptop does not work ) ;Hard disk :500 MB of free space ;Sound card :Instrument WAVE, DirectSound compatible board ;Hardware :Requires 3 button Mouse Tools tso2pmd Available from: http://3dcustom.ath.cx/uploader/mod/all.html?1283443233 in MODS1015.zip(0.2.3 rc2) or MODS1002.zip(0.2.3 rc1). rc2 does not function properly for the author of this article(rc1 works fine and is recommended), but is mentioned as it is technically the latest version. http://3dcustom.ath.cx/uploader/mod/upload.cgi?mode=dl&file=1015 The download key is "custom". tso2pmd is a convenient and powerful tool that allows you to import models into MikuMikuDance. Using the methods above, you can import just about anything made for TDCG into MMD except for actual animations. Its most useful characteristic relative to TDCG is its ability to easily configure many proportion settings at once, as PNGProportion is capable of using the TPOConfig file that tso2pmd writes out when creating a character. tmo2vpd Available from: http://3dcustom.ath.cx/uploader/mod/all.html?1283443233 in MODS0966.zip(0.0.2 rc4) This is a program capable of important pose data from TDCG into MMD and vice versa. To use tmo2vpd, simply double click tmo2vpd, drag any .tmo file or .png pose file into the window, and then save the file to a location of your choice using the button in the upper left corner of the screen. After doing so, a .vpd file should be output wherever you told the program to save the file, which you can load the pose onto a character in MikuMikuDance. Note--If you are trying to load an animated tmo file into tmo2vpd, to the author's knowledge it will only use the first frame. vmd2tmo Available from: same as tmo2vpd vpd2tmo allows you to create .tmo animation/pose files from .vmd files(which are motion files created by MikuMikuDance). After creating any .vmd motion file in MMD, use the same drag+drop>save method described in the section above for tmo2vpd to create a tmo file. Assuming you have the gravure mod for TDCG, you should be able to create a new animation for TDCG by packing the tmo into a tah file(copy an existing animation's format). pd2tmo al.vmd motion file in MMD, use the same drag+drop>save method described in the section above for tmo2vpd to create a tmo file. Assuming you have the gravure mod for TDCG, you should be able to create a new animation for TDCG by packing the tmo into a tah file(copy an existing animation's format).See this tutorial on Youtube. Importing Your Character(And Other Models) MMD uses models saved as ".pmd" files. You can use tso2pmd to convert heavy saves of a girl into a pmd file, and then load that into MMD. MMD can pretty intelligently interpret an animation between two different frames(poses), and you can use this to create animations fairly easily. Viewing the animations in TDCG itself instead of just watching them in MMD is possible, too, although more complicated. INSTRUCTIONS Create a heavy save of the girl you want to make an animation of. Open tso2pmd. Drag and drop the heavy save of the girl into the blue field of tso2pmd. The girl should load. From here, you can immediately save a file of the girl using the bottom button, or you can configure a number of different options with the last two tabs including proportions, hair/breast/clothing movement, etc. Other notes Tso2pmd can convert both heavy saves and .tso files into .pmd files. Using TDCGExplorer, open your base.tah or base_xp.tah file. Find the TSO files for the stage you want and extract it; it should be fairly self-explanatory. Once you've extracted it, you can simply drag and drop it into tso2pmd and convert it the same way you would a girl. To get items into MMD: If you've downloaded the hard saves in the torrent, then you should have a hard save which contains a girl with nothing "equipped," i.e. a blank hard save. Simply equip the item you want to one of these blank hard saves, make a new hard save containing only that item, and convert it with tso2pmd. External links & References *3DCG wiki: Fan wiki (safe) Category:Software Category:MMD Models